Seandainya
by Milo Gosok
Summary: Kau tahu, Rinka? Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, sejak kita berada di kelas E. Seandainya saja, aku lebih cepat mengakuinya... kau sudah menjadi milikku sebelum saat ini. Ryuunosuke Chiba x Rinka Hayami. Aneh, cerita ga jalan sesuai dengan summary, gaje, Ryuunosuke sedikit OOC di chap 2.
1. Aku benci padamu, Chiba-kun!

_Kau tahu, Rinka? Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, sejak kita berada di kelas E. Seandainya saja, aku lebih cepat mengakuinya... kau sudah menjadi milikku sebelum saat ini._

Btw hati-hati ya, ini fict bakal panjaaaaaaaaaaaang banget (kayaknya). Dan mungkin juga ngebosenin, jadi kalau udah mulai bosen, ga ada larangan buat teken tombol 'back'.

 **Seandainya...**

.

 **.**

 **By : Kurona Shiro**

.

 **Disclaimer : Ass Class bukan punya Shiro**

.

 **Pairing : Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka**

.

.

Rinka POV

Namaku Hayami Rinka. Aku hanyalah seorang siswi kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka. Tetapi, meskipun begitu, aku punya skill lain yang kebanyakan orang seumurku tidak punya. Yaitu, skill menembak. Bukan, bukan menembak untuk pacaran, tetapi menembak sungguhan. Bahkan kata teman sekelasku, aku adalah salah satu penembak terbaik di kelasku.

Salah satu. Aku membenci kata itu. Tentu saja, karena aku punya saingan.

Namanya Chiba Ryuunosuke. Seorang cowok aneh, menurutku. Memang kepribadian nya sama sepertiku, pendiam. Tetapi, cobalah kau lihat rambutnya, poninya terlalu panjang, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melihat seperti apa matanya. Aneh bukan?

Baiklah, karena katanya suka ngomongin orang bikin kita suka sama dia, lebih baik tak usah dibicarakan.

Seandainya saja cowok itu disingkirkan, pastilah aku adalah penembak terhebat di kelasku. Yah, memang saat ini aku adalah penembak terbaik di kalangan cewek, namun tetap saja, aku iri terhadap si Chiba itu.

Teng, tong, teng, tong...

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Saatnya aku bergegas untuk latihan sepulang sekolah. Ya, kelasku memiliki misi untuk membunuh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan guruku, Koro-sensei. Karena itulah, sepulang sekolah kami wajib untuk mengikuti latihan untuk meningkatkan skill kami.

"Hayami-san, ayo kita berganti baju!" Seperti biasa, Okuda-san selalu mengajakku untuk berganti baju bersama. Aku mengangguk, lalu mengikutinya.

POV

Rinka dan Manami pergi untuk berganti baju. Tetapi, tanpa Rinka sadari, Ryuunosuke mengamatinya tanpa sepengetahuan Rinka.

 **~SKIP~**

Latihan hari ini sepertinya adalah latihan yang paling berat bagi kelas 3-E. Bagaimana tidak, Karasuma-sensei menyuruh mereka semua untuk mencari pohon paling tinggi di hutan belakang sekolah, dan menyuruh mereka untuk memanjatnya. Bagaimana kalau misalnya ada yang takut ketinggian? Sepertinya Karasuma-sensei sudah kerasukan arwah Takaoka.

Untungnya, Koro-sensei berjanji untuk mengantar mereka pulang dengan kecepatan mach 20-nya. Ada yang meminta langsung diantar ke rumahnya, ada yang minta tidak langsung diantar ke rumah, mungkin karena ada urusan. Rinka termasuk orang yang meminta agar langsung diantar ke rumahnya.

WUUUUSSSSHHH... Koro-sensei telah kembali seusai mengantar Hinano dan Hinata pulang. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Rinka dan Ryuunosuke.

Bayangkan, betapa kesalnya Rinka. Karena mungkin suatu kebetulan, Rinka harus diantar bersama dengan Ryuunosuke. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Rinka meminta agar diantar sendiri-sendiri saja, tetapi karena tampaknya Koro-sensei sudah kelelahan bolak-balik dari kelas 3-E ke rumah muridnya, jadi Rinka mengerti. Rinka bukanlah orang yang egois, soalnya.

"Kenapa, Hayami-san? Bukankah kau mau pulang?" tanya Koro-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Em, baiklah Koro-sensei," jawab Rinka yang dari tadi melamun terus, karena kesal.

Dan lagi-lagi, Ryuunosuke memerhatikan Rinka tanpa sepengetahuan dia.

Setelah Koro-sensei memasukkan mereka berdua (?) ke dalam bajunya (seperti Nagisa dan Karma di episode 10), Koro-sensei melesat ke angkasa (?) dan bersiap-siap mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuannya.

"Err.. Koro-sensei, bisakah kau mengantarku ke toko kertas disana?" tanya Ryuunosuke kepada Koro-sensei.

"Tentu saja, Chiba-kun. Apa kau mau kutunggu atau tidak?" tanya Koro-sensei balik.

Rinka berpaling. _Kenapa sih dia? Hanya berbicara pada saat aku ada, caper banget_ , begitulah yang Rinka pikirkan. _Berharap saja, dia tidak mau ditunggu._

Ryuunosuke menggeleng, yang berarti dia tidak mau ditunggu. Dalam hati, Rinka lega, karena dia tidak harus bersebelahan dengan cowok mistis (?) itu lagi.

WUUUUSSHH... Koro-sensei mendarat. Ryuunosuke keluar dari baju Koro-sensei, lalu merapikan bajunya, yang kembali membuat Rinka ilfeel.

 _Sok banget sih, caper mulu._

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya, Chiba-kun," pesan Koro-sensei sebelum Ryuunosuke masuk ke dalam toko. Ryuunosuke hanya tersenyum, yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan untuk... Rinka. Untung Rinka tidak menyadarinya.

WUUUUUUUSSHHH... Koro-sensei kembali melesat. Ekspresi Rinka kini terlihat lebih gembira, karena Ryuunosuke tidak berada di sampingnya lagi.

Anehnya, mengapa ya Rinka merasa agak kesepian?

"Hayami-san, tampaknya kau lebih senang saat Chiba-kun tidak ada. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Koro-sensei kepo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Rinka singkat, padat, dan jelas. Yang membuat Koro-sensei menjadi penasaran.

"Hayami-san, kau pasti berpikir kalau Chiba-kun tidak ada, kau akan menjadi penembak terbaik di kelas. Bukan begitu, kan?" ujar Koro-sensei.

Rinka tersentak. _Bagaimana Koro-sensei bisa tahu?!_

"Jujur saja, Hayami-san, tentakelku tahu segalanya," Koro-sensei mendarat tepat di depan rumah Rinka, dan mengeluarkan Rinka dari bajunya. "Tentakelku tahu tentang perasaanmu yang kesal terhadap Chiba-kun, bagaimana kau iri dengannya, dan perasaan bencimu terhadap dia."

"Koro-sensei..." ucap Rinka pelan.

"Nurufufufufufufufu... suatu saat kau pasti _tahu_ , Hayami-san." Kata Koro-sensei sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Hayami-san."

"Sampai jumpa, Koro-sensei," balas Rinka sambil menengadah ke atas, melihat Koro-sensei pergi, dan melihat langit yang sudah malam bertabur bintang-bintang.

 _Tahu, apa maksud Koro-sensei?_ Pikir Rinka sembari memasuki rumahnya.

 _Tetapi, saat Koro-sensei mengatakan itu, hatiku merasa tidak enak..._

"Aku pulang!" seru Rinka sambil melepas sepatunya.

 _Rasa kesepian ini, entah kenapa semakin menjadi-jadi..._

Sepi. Entah kenapa, ibunya tak ada di rumah. Oh iya, ibu Rinka pergi untuk bekerja dan takkan pulang sampai tengah malam.

 _Dan, rasa ini berubah... membuat hatiku sakit..._

Rinka bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya menjadi baju rumah.

 _Sakit... tetapi... aku menyukai rasa ini..._

Rinka membuka jendela kamarnya, dan mulai mengamati bintang-bintang yang bertaburan indah diatas sana.

 _Dia... dia terbayang terus di benakku, si Chiba itu... Tidak! Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya..._

Rinka menunduk. Hatinya terasa tidak enak.

 _Tidak bisa.. dia terus tergambar di pikiranku... dan... rasa ini... aku menyukainya! Oh tuhan, mana mungkin?! Ayolah, seorang Rinka tidak boleh menyukai cowok seperti dia.. ayolah..._

Rinka menggeleng kuat. Rasa ini semakin mengganggunya.

 _Aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa menahannya.. aku.. aku memang menyukainya! Aku mengaku sekarang... menyukai seorang Chiba Ryuunosuke, adalah hal paling ajaib dalam hidupku._

Rinka tersenyum. Dari mata _emerald_ -nya, mengalir sebutir-dua butir air mata. Ini pertama kalinya, Rinka menangis, sejak ia tahu bahwa dirinya masuk ke kelas 3-E.

 _Ah... perasaanku tenang. Kenapa baru saat ini... aku harus minta maaf padanya besok._

 **~SKIP~**

"Wah, Hayami-san! Kau tampak lebih berseri-seri, ya!"

"Aku jarang melihatmu seperti itu, Hayami!"

"Pagi, Hayami-san!" sapa Manami. Rinka hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Sejak malam itu, Rinka merasa lebih lega dari sebelumnya, dan membuat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Tetapi yang membuat Rinka lebih senang adalah, saat melihat Ryuunosuke hadir di kelas. Tetapi, ekspresi Ryuunosuke tampak lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Hal itu jelas membuat Rinka bingung. Karena, biasanya Ryuunosuke tidak pernah sedingin ini sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" seru Koro-sensei yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dalam kelas. "Mari kita mulai pelajarannya!"

"Nee, sepagi ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau bergurau, Koro-sensei!" seru Touka.

"Nyuyaaaah! Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula bukankah semua sudah hadir disini?" jelas Koro-sensei kepada murid-muridnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Koro-sensei," kata Hiroto pasrah.

"Hehehe... kau pasrah sekali ya, Maehara-kun," canda Nagisa.

Rinka sama sekali tidak peduli terhadap hal itu. Ia hanya peduli kapan ia akan meminta maaf terhadap Ryuunosuke. Dalam hati, sebenarnya hatinya sudah sangat berbunga-bunga, namun melihat raut wajah Ryuunosuke yang dingin, hatinya sedikit mendung.

Pada hari itu, Rinka sama sekali tidak memerhatikan pelajaran. Ia hanya melamun, memikirkan perasaan nya terhadap Ryuunosuke. Yah, seperti inilah orang kalau sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau kenapa, Hayami-san?"

Rinka tersadar dari lamunan nya. Koro-sensei berada tepat didepan nya, dengan semua perhatian kelas 3-E tertuju padanya.

"Euh, anu, tidak apa-apa," kata Rinka malu. Siapa sih yang tidak malu kalau sedang melamun terus di kagetin?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Koro-sensei diiringi anggukan Rinka. "Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

Rinka tidak melamun lagi, tetapi dia sedang berpikir. _Apa aku minta maaf padanya pada saat pulang sekolah saja ya?_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **~SKIP~**

"Yah, sudah cukup latihan hari ini. Kalian boleh pulang."

Dengan riang anak kelas 3-E mengemas barang-barang mereka lalu bergegas pulang. Untungnya, latihan hari ini tidak begitu berat, hanya meningkatkan kemampuan menembak saja. Dan sudah pasti Ryuunosuke dan Rinka yang paling hebat.

Yah, sayangnya Rinka belum mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Ryuunosuke.

Di depan kelas, Rinka berpapasan dengan Ryuunosuke, dan mungkin itu kesempatan bagus untuknya.

"Chiba-kun, aku..."

Belum selesai perkataan Rinka, Ryuunosuke dengan lalu melewati Rinka tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Alias Rinka dicuekin. Hal ini membuat Rinka menjadi kurang bersemangat.

 _Apa aku telah menyakiti perasaannya? Kenapa dia mengabaikanku?_ Batin Rinka. _Kenapa? Kenapa?_

Dengan lemas Rinka berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia sempat melirik saat Ryuunosuke sedang berbicara dengan Koro-sensei. Tampaknya serius sekali.

Rinka menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan berjalan dengan hati terpecah berkeping-keping. Ia yakin, ini pasti balasan terhadap apa yang telah Rinka lakukan sebelumnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Chiba-kun..._ Rinka memejamkan matanya dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

 **~SKIP~**

Rinka sedang di kamarnya, sedang mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh Bitch-sensei. Tugasnya adalah membuat cerpen romantis dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan anehnya lagi, Bitch-sensei itu mewajibkan seluruh cerita murid-muridnya memiliki adegan mesum. Memang aneh guru yang satu ini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Rinka tersentak. Di hadapannya adalah jendela yang sedang diketuk oleh gurita kuning besar.

Oh salah. Itu Koro-sensei.

"Koro-sensei?" tanya Rinka bingung.

Koro-sensei membuka jendela kamar Rinka. "Hayami-san, cepat ganti baju dan ikut aku. Tak ada orang tuamu dirumah kan?" tanya Koro-sensei.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rinka balik dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Pokoknya cepat ganti baju!"

"Asal kau tak mengintip saja, Koro-sensei," ujar Rinka. Yah, guru ini juga punya pikiran yang kotor dan mesum. Buktinya dia suka dada besar (dada ayam maksudnya).

"Tak akan, ayo cepat!"

Rinka selesai berganti baju menjadi baju pergi dan masuk ke bajunya Koro-sensei. Rinka sendiri bingung kemana ia akan dibawa.

"Koro-sensei... kita mau kemana?" tanya Rinka.

"Rahasia, Hayami-san," balas Koro-sensei.

Dan sedetik kemudian Koro-sensei melesat dengan kecepatan mach 20 nya, pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak Rinka ketahui.

Semenit kemudian, Koro-sensei dan Rinka sudah berada di depan... rumah sakit.

"Koro-sensei, kenapa...?" Belum sempat Rinka melanjutkan perkataannya, Koro-sensei yang sudah menyamar langsung mendorong Rinka dan berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Kamar 231, masih ada orang?" tanya Koro-sensei kepada petugas resepsionis.

"Pengunjung terakhir sudah pulang." Kata petugas resepsionis itu.

"Koro-sensei..." ucap Rinka. "Siapa..."

"Kau diam dulu, kau akan tahu sendiri," kata Koro-sensei tergesa-gesa.

 _Aneh,_ batin Rinka. _Kenapa Koro-sensei membawaku tiba-tiba ke rumah sakit? Apakah ada yang dirawat? Siapa?_

Tiba-tiba saja, Rinka dan Koro-sensei sudah berada di depan pintu kamar 231, kamar yang disebutkan Koro-sensei tadi. Rinka dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan masih mematung di depan pintu kayu tersebut.

"Buka pintunya, Hayami-san, dan kau akan _tahu_ ," ucap Koro-sensei.

 _Krieeeeett..._ Rinka membuka pintu kamar, dan seketika shock ketika melihat siapa yang terbaring di atas ranjang kamar.

"Chiba...kun..." ucap Rinka lirih.

Chiba Ryuunosuke terbaring di atas ranjang, tak sadarkan diri. Di badannya terdapat berbagai alat bantu. Poninya yang panjang sedikit tersibak, namun tidak sampai memperlihatkan matanya.

"Chiba-kun!" Rinka berlari ke samping ranjang Ryuunosuke. Wajah Rinka tak percaya pada saat melihat Ryuunosuke berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa... kenapa Chiba-kun? Kenapa?!" tanya Rinka, panik. Warna muka Koro-sensei berubah menjadi biru muda, yang berarti sedang sedih.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, Hayami-san." Ucap Koro-sensei.

Air mata Rinka jatuh. Hati Rinka saat ini seperti tersayat-sayat, melihat Ryuunosuke. Kini dia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Ryuunosuke saat diabaikan oleh Rinka. Kurang lebih sama seperti itu.

"Ha.. ya.. mi..."

"Chiba-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Rinka panik melihat Ryuunosuke tersadar.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Ryuunosuke lirih.

"Tak perlu! Seharusnya aku, aku yang meminta maaf padamu!" kata Rinka sedih. Sekarang Rinka sedang terisak-isak, sedih campur haru gitu deh (?)

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, tenang saja," ucap Ryuunosuke pelan. "Kalau sudah begini, aku bisa tenang sekarang..."

"Tenang?! Apa maksudmu?! Kau, tolong jangan..." ucap Rinka.

" _Kau akan baik-baik saja kan, tanpaku..."_

Hening. Sepi. Tenang, namun suasana mencekam. Sedetik kemudian...

"CHIBA-KUN!"

 **~SKIP~**

 _Kenapa, kenapa?! Dia pergi secepat itu?! Setelah aku tak membencinya lagi?! Kenapa? Aku bodoh! Kenapa tak dari dulu aku.. aku meminta maaf padanya? Kenapa?!_ Dalam hati Rinka

Sekarang, Rinka berada di luar rumahnya, ditemani Koro-sensei. Rinka masih menangis semenjak 3 jam yang lalu, bertepatan dengan meninggalnya Ryuunosuke. Bahkan, Rinka masih shock gara-gara hal tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Hayami-san. Seharusnya aku tak memberitahumu, tetapi, aku punya permintaan untukmu." Kata Koro-sensei.

Rinka terdiam, walaupun sedikit sesenggukan.

"Besok, tolonglah datang ke sekolah seperti biasa. Yah, aku tahu besok sekolah diliburkan, tetapi masuklah seperti biasa. Kau bisa kan?"

Setelah itu, Koro-sensei pergi dengan kecepatan mach 20-nya. Rinka masih berada di luar rumahnya, terdiam.

 _Kenapa?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Rinka. Sejuta pertanyaan yang ada di benak Rinka, hanya satu kata saja yang dapat mewakili itu semua. _Kenapa._

 _Aku bodoh, ya,_ batin Rinka sambil masuk ke rumahnya.

 **~SKIP~**

"Heh, Rinka? Kau pergi ke sekolah? Bukankah sekolah diliburkan?" tanya ibu Rinka keesokkan harinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku dan temanku punya janji, soalnya," jawab Rinka pelan.

"Temanmu, ya? Si Chiba itu bukan?"

DEG. Jantung Rinka berasa jatuh. Perasaan Rinka mulai hancur lagi, namun kali ini dia bisa menyembunyikan nya.

"Kau boleh menyebutnya begitu," gumam Rinka. "Aku berangkat Bu!"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya!" seru ibu Rinka.

Rinka berjalan keluar rumahnya, dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Rinka masih terpukul atas kematian Ryuunosuke. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Ryuunosuke meninggal, dan hanya Koro-sensei lah yang tahu di kelas 3-E. Bahkan mungkin saat ini teman-teman sekelas Rinka tidak tahu kalau Ryuunosuke telah tiada.

 _Kenapa..._

Rinka mempercepat langkahnya.

 _Kenapa..._

Rinka sudah sampai di kaki bukit Kunugigaoka. Rinka masih harus berjalan jauh untuk sampai ke kelasnya.

 _Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan dirinya.. Kenapa?!_

Rinka sudah sampai di pertengahan bukit.

 _Padahal aku sudah tahu... Aku tahu dia menyukaiku! Aku terlalu egois selama ini! Aku menyesal..._

Rinka sudah sampai di gedung kelas 3-E sekarang. Tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di dalam, bahkan Koro-sensei sekalipun.

Rinka memasuki ruangan kelas 3-E. Sepi. Hening. Sama sekali tak ada orang di dalam. Lalu, kalau begitu, kenapa Koro-sensei memintanya untuk datang ke sekolah hari ini?

"Kenapa..." ucap Rinka pelan sembari duduk di kursinya. Dan seperti kebiasaannya, dia merogoh-rogoh laci meja yang sebenarnya sudah penuh dengan buku-buku pelajaran.

Sreeeett. Secarik kertas keluar dari laci meja, dan terjatuh ke lantai. Rinka tersentak, dan spontan mengambil kertas yang terlipat itu, dan membukanya.

Sebuah surat.

 _Hai, Rinka_

 _Yah, aku tak pernah membuat surat sih, sebelumnya. Tapi, bisakah kau mengikuti benang merah di luar? Kau bisa mengikutinya dari belakang gudang._

 _Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau melakukannya untukku._

Setelah membaca surat itu, Rinka mengantongi surat itu dan bergegas berlari ke belakang gudang. Dia menemukan seutas benang merah yang terikat di sebuah paku yang tertancap di tembok belakang gudang. Dan, ada kertas lagi yang tergantung di benang merah itu.

Rinka menarik kertas itu dari benangnya. Ternyata itu sepucuk surat lagi.

 _Aku senang kau melakukannya, Rinka_

 _Kau bisa mengikuti benang ini sekarang. Dan mungkin, kau bisa menemukan_ aku _selama perjalanan._

 _Dan tolong, kau jangan menangis yah._

Mata Rinka mulai pedih. Dia tidak bisa menuruti permohonan dari si pembuat surat. Tetapi, anehnya, kenapa si pembuat surat menulis kata 'aku'? Kau bisa menemukan _aku_... bukankah agak aneh?

Baik, mari kita kembali ke cerita.

Rinka mengikuti kemana benang itu mengarah. Benang itu melewati lapangan, dan, di tengah lapangan, tergantung selembar kertas foto dan (lagi-lagi) sepucuk surat di benang merah yang tergantung itu.

Rinka mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya. Itu adalah foto dirinya dengan Ryuunosuke pada saat berlatih bersama.

Air mata Rinka mulai menetes. _Foto ini... setidaknya aku punya kenangan walaupun foto ini diambil pada saat aku membencinya..._

Rinka mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Saat membaca surat pertama, kedua dan ketiga, perasaan bersalah Rinka semakin besar. Walaupun ia tahu kalau dia sudah memaafkannya, namun tetap saja. Dia tetap merasa bersalah.

 _Yah, Rinka, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Koro-sensei, dia yang sudah memotret kita sewaktu latihan, hehe ^^V_

 _Terus maju, Rinka!_

Rinka tersenyum, meskipun air mata masih mengalir. Rinka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti benang merah yang panjang sekali...

Memasuki hutan, Rinka menemukan banyak sekali foto dirinya yang sedang berada di satu tempat dengan Ryuunosuke –bahkan pada saat mereka diantar pulang oleh Koro-sensei ada fotonya!— dan surat-surat yang menggantung di benang merah itu. Kebanyakan surat itu hanya berisi kata _Terus maju ya!, Masih jauh, ya?,_ _Jangan menyerah!_ dan sebagainya. Namun meski hanya berisi satu kata pun, Rinka tetap senang. Gadis berambut oranye itu memasukkan semua surat dan fotonya ke dalam saku bajunya.

 _Yah, meskipun dia tak lagi disini..._

Rinka melewati kolam renang yang airnya kosong. Itu adalah kolam renang khusus untuk 3-E, yang dibuat oleh guru tercinta mereka, Koro-sensei.

 _Setidaknya aku merasa kalau dia disini..._

Rinka terus berjalan mengikuti benang merah tersebut dan... akhirnya dia sampai di atas tebing. Benang merah itu berakhir di sebuah cabang pohon yang tumbuh di tepi tebing.

*FYI aja ya, tebing yang Shiro maksud itu tebing tempat Karma mau bunuh diri itu loh, yang ada di eps. 3. Tau kan?*

Surat terakhir yang diambil Rinka... bunyinya seperti ini kalau tidak salah :

 _Yah, gimana yah.. terima kasih ya karena sudah mau mengikuti benang merah ini. Dan, kau pasti penasaran kan kenapa aku.. oh baiklah. Kau akan tahu kok kenapa. Yang jelas..._

 _Hati-hati ya._

Sedikit tidak jelas, memang.

Back to story

Dengan hati-hati, Rinka berjalan menuju ke tepi tebing yang terdapat cabang pohon tempat berakhirnya benang merah itu. Benang itu menggantung tepat dibawah cabang pohon itu, dan ada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang tergantung di benang itu.

Rinka tertegun. Dia pun langsung menarik benang merahnya dengan hati-hati, agar kotak itu tidak jatuh ke dasar tebing. Sebenarnya, kotak itu cukup berat, jadi Rinka bingung kenapa kotak itu bisa tergantung di benang merah itu, tanpa jatuh.

Rinka berhasil mengangkat kotak itu ke atas. Kalian semua bingung kan, apa isi kotak itu? Sepertinya berat sekali.

Setelah dibuka, isinya adalah...

Sebuah handycam dan (lagi lagi) sepucuk surat.

Rinka mengambil handycam tersebut dan memutarnya. Dan ternyata...

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

Ahahahahahaha... gomen ya, kayaknya php banget gua :v udah nulis panjang" ga taunya tbc :v

FYI, Shiro bikin ni fict sehari semalem. Bayangin gimana repotnya ane :v

Yosh, chap selanjutnya bakal ane update ga lama lagi kok :v (semoga saja)

RnR?


	2. Aku cinta padamu, Chiba-kun!

_Kau tahu, Rinka? Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, sejak kita berada di kelas E. Seandainya saja, aku lebih cepat mengakuinya... kau sudah menjadi milikku sebelum saat ini._

Kyaaaaaaa... Shiro come back! Dengan chapter selanjutnya yang lebih ga jelas! *plakk*  
Yosha, mari kita lanjut!

 **Seandainya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc : Ass class punya Matsui-sensei, jadi kalo mau protes ke dia aja yah ^^ (bisa gitu lu-_-)**

 **.**

 **By : Kurona Shiro**

 **.**

 **Chap 2**

 _Rinka berhasil mengangkat kotak itu ke atas. Kalian semua bingung kan, apa isi kotak itu? Sepertinya berat sekali._

 _Setelah dibuka, isinya adalah..._

 _Sebuah handycam dan (lagi lagi) sepucuk surat._

 _Rinka mengambil handycam tersebut dan memutarnya. Dan ternyata..._

Rinka menekan tombol play di handycam itu. Tetapi, seperti ada perasaan dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh Rinka saat ini.

 **~in handycam~**

"Koro-sensei!" seru Ryuunosuke.

"Iya, iya Chiba-kun!" seru Koro-sensei balik dengan membawa segulung benang merah yang panjaaaaaaaaaaangnya tak terkira. Jangan tanya aku, seberapa besar gulungan itu.

Ryuunosuke dan Koro-sensei berada di tengah lapangan. Ryuunosuke sedang duduk di tengah lapangan, sedang menulis di secarik kertas. Disampingnya terdapat banyak tumpukan kertas, yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah batu untuk mencegah kertas itu beterbangan. Sedangkan Koro-sensei, dengan kecepatan mach 20 nya dia menggantungkan benang merah itu di cabang dan ranting pepohonan.

"Kau sudah selesai, Chiba-kun?" tanya Koro-sensei kepada cowok berponi panjang itu.

"Sedikit lagi... sudah selesai!" kata Ryuunosuke sambil memberikan semua kertas yang telah dia tulisi kepada Koro-sensei.

"Chiba-kun, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Koro-sensei.

 **Ryuunosuke POV (in handycam)**

Aku selesai menulis surat. Surat ini... akan 'kuberikan' pada dirinya. Aku tak pernah menulis surat sebelumnya, jadi, kau pasti tahu bagaimana tegangnya aku.

"Chiba-kun, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Koro-sensei kepadaku.

Sebuah pertanyaan itu, aku punya banyak alasan untuk menjawabnya.

Tubuhku semakin melemah... Tidak. Aku harus kuat untuk menahannya, sampai semua ini selesai. Aku bahkan belum menghapus history browserku malahan.

"Kau tahu, Koro-sensei," jawabku. "Aku... melakukan ini... untuk dirinya. Aku tahu dia tertarik kepadaku mulai hari ini, namun, yah, melihat keadaanku..."

Gawat. Kepalaku pusing.

"Chiba-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" seru Koro-sensei.

 **Ryuunosuke POV end**

Dengan sigap, Koro-sensei menangkap tubuh Ryuunosuke yang terhuyung ke belakang. Penyakit yang dialami Ryuunosuke sudah semakin parah, sepertinya.

"Aku... belum pernah memberi hadiah kepadanya, makanya... aku mau membuat sesuatu yang kuharap saja... bisa berarti dalam hidupnya.."

"Chiba-kun, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, keadaanmu sudah parah!"

 **~SKIP~**

Sekarang Koro-sensei sedang berada di kamar 231, kamar dimana Ryuunosuke dirawat sekarang. Koro-sensei duduk disamping ranjang Ryuunosuke, dan Ryuunosuke terbaring di atas ranjang itu.

"Koro-sensei..." ucap Ryuunosuke lirih.

"Ada apa, Chiba-kun?" jawab Koro-sensei.

"Aku.. menyisakan satu surat untuknya... surat itu sangat penting. Itu surat terpanjang untuknya, dan aku mau surat itu ditemukan olehnya di ujung benang merah itu."

"Kau bisa melakukannya untukku kan?"

 **~in handycam end~**

Rinka mematung. Sebenarnya, video itu... sudah memberikan arti yang jelas bagi dirinya, kenapa Ryuunosuke bisa meninggal. Namun, yang masih belum diketahui oleh Rinka adalah apa yang diderita oleh Ryuunosuke.

Rinka pun mengambil surat di dalam kotak tadi. Surat itu, menurut Ryuunosuke di dalam video, adalah surat terpanjang. Mungkin saja surat itu bisa menceritakan penyakit apa yang diderita Ryuunosuke, dan pertanyaan yang masih mengganggu di pikiran Rinka.

 _Rinka,_

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih karena kau mau mengikuti benang merah ini sampai selesai. Kau sudah melihat video itu kan?_

 _Yah, aku minta maaf ya, aku tak pernah menceritakan itu pada siapapun. Tentang penyakitku, maksudku. Koro-sensei saja bahkan baru tahu 2 hari yang lalu._

 _Kau mau tahu tentang penyakitku, kan?_

 _Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa penyakitku, hehe_

~selingan gaje~

shiro : bego lu ryuu! | ryuunosuke : diem lu author sialan! Gua masih mau idup malah dibikin mati-_-

~selingan end~

 _Tapi, ini lebih seperti kelainan. Penyakit ini meyebabkan penglihatan dan mataku menjadi seperti bidikan pistol. Karena itulah aku menutupi mataku dengan poniku._

 _Dan, beberapa bulan yang lalu, pada saat aku pergi ke dokter untuk mengecek keadaanku, dokter memperkirakan hidupku hanya tersisa, 1 bulan lagi. Yang bikin aku bingung, kenapa yah aku masih bisa hidup beberapa bulan setelahnya?_

~selingan lagi~

Shiro : kan gara-gara gua. | Ryuunosuke : bodo amat dah *nembak shiro*

~selingan end~

 _Tetapi, kesempatan ini ku manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Mulai dari membeli kertas untuk surat, membeli benang merah sepanjang 1 km lebih, meminta Koro-sensei memotret kita berdua, coba kau bayangkan betapa repotnya aku._

 _Kau tahu, Rinka? Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, sejak kita berada di kelas E. Seandainya saja, aku lebih cepat mengakuinya... kau sudah menjadi milikku sebelum saat ini. Yah, mungkin. Karena kau selalu membenciku kan, sebelumnya._

 _Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa lagi kepadamu, tapi, bisakah kau menyimpan handycam dan surat ini baik-baik? Handycam itu dulunya milikku, tapi kurasa itu untukmu saja._

 _Baiklah, jangan kangen sama aku ya._

 _Chiba Ryuunosuke._

Rinka menitikkan air mata lagi. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin besar, namun entah kenapa dirinya sudah agak lega. Mungkin karena dia sudah tahu masa lalu Ryuunosuke kali ya~

 _Tentu saja aku akan menyimpannya, Chiba-kun. Aku baru menyadari betapa penting hadirnya dirimu padaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semua yang telah kulakukan, aku memang egois selama ini._

 _Semoga saja kau bahagia di alam sana, yah, Chiba-kun._

Rinka memasukkan semua surat, foto dan handycam tersebut ke dalam kotak dan bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas 3-E dan pulang. Dirinya sudah merasa lega, dan kurasa, mulai hari ini dia akan menampakkan senyumnya yang tulus.

Saat Rinka berbalik untuk pulang, ada sesuatu yang menggantung di pohon bambu dekat tebing itu. Kelihatannya seperti kertas kecil.

Rinka mendekati rumpun bambu tersebut, dan menemukan bahwa yang tergantung disana adalah tanzaku, yaitu kertas kecil yang ditulisi harapanmu dan gantungkan di pohon bambu, dan katanya harapanmu akan terkabul.

Yah, kata orang sih begitu.

 _Aku ingin Hayami Rinka terus bahagia setiap saat,_

 _Chiba Ryuunosuke._

Begitulah tulisan yang tertulis di tanzaku itu. Hati Rinka semakin senang setelah membaca harapan Ryuunosuke, walaupun air mata masih saja mengalir di mata emerald seorang Hayami Rinka.

 _Setidaknya, kau sudah menjadi bagian hidupku selama ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~THE END~**

 **~Just Omake~**

Rinka selalu senang membaca surat terakhir dari Ryuunosuke, karena baginya itu adalah benda terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang tertulis di bagian bawah surat itu.'

 _NB : Rinka, bisakah kau menghapus history browserku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

YOSHAAAA! SELESAI!

Gomen ne, kalo chapter kedua ini tidak seperti yang dibayangkan pemirsa tertjintah (reader : NAJIIIIIIIISSS!) :v

Ternyata Ryuunosuke memiliki sisi gelap juga yah :v sori kalo ini fict tambah aneh, tambah gaje, tambah gila, tambah sukses, tambah pinter (lu kira acara ulang tahun apa?!)

Mugpiyon : gomen ne! Ane lagi ga ada ide waktu itu, dan saya langsung putuskan untuk membagi fict ini menjadi dua chapter XD

Wotaku0348 : iya ini udah dipost, amvuuun om :v

Masih banyak kekurangan dalam fict ini, oleh karena itu mohon RnR nya dan doa kalian semua ya!

Sayonara di fict selanjutnya!


End file.
